


Teaching Mr. Buxton

by Sinistretoile



Category: Cranford - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Chance Meetings, Cock Tease, Coitus Interruptus, Confessions, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reunions, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicide, Surprise Kissing, Swimming, Teasing, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school teacher has come to Cranford. William Buxton knows her. Will he be able to move on from Peggy's death and find happiness again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane tugged the shawl around her shoulders as she made her way to the school house. The grey early morning left much of the small town in shadow. She could hear families waking for the day in the homes she passed. She knocked the mud from her boots at the door against the jam then pushed the door open.  
A wave of warmth met her, drawing forth a sigh. She’d come early with the intention of building a fire so the children could experience just that feeling. A man crouched by the fire, stoking it to a healthy flame.  
Jane looked around the empty school room as she peeled the scarf from her auburn hair. She piled both scarf and shawl onto the desk. “Thank you, sir. You’ve saved me some time.”  
“It’s not a problem, Miss Harding. I like for my children to be comfortable.” William stood to his full height, tugging on his waistcoat as he turned around. They stared at each other a moment. William, surprised by her young age; Jane, surprised by how handsome he was. Then she recognized him.  
“William?” He blinked, confused and actually turned his head like the adorable spaniel he resembled with his blonde curly hair. “William Buxton.”  
“Yes.”  
Jane smiled as she crossed the room to him. “You don’t remember me, do you?”  
He laughed slightly, embarrassed that he didn’t. Surely, he’d remember such a lovely creature. “I’m afraid I don’t. I’m sorry.”  
“Jane Harding. Jacob Cartwright introduced us at his party over the summer.”  
Memory jogged. “Oh! Jane!” He hugged her quickly. “You look well. But…I thought you were engaged to be married.” The red in her cheeks had faded from the cold, only to have returned with the warmth, and now it flared with a pleased blush at the affectionate gesture.  
Jane smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked away. “Yes well, I’m not made for high society I’m afraid. Bartholomew was a crashing boar and I told him so. Before a church full of people.” William blinked. “On our wedding day.” He jerked then laughed.  
“His loss is Cranford’s gain.” He took her hand and kissed it. She gasped at the electric spark from his lips to her flesh. The sound of children running up the hall broke them apart.  
Jane rubbed her knuckles where he’d kissed as William turned to his children. She had the salacious thought of William’s lips on other more inappropriate parts of her body. She smiled weakly at him as he turned to the excitable pair before him.  
“Milli, Will, this is Miss Harding, your teacher.”  
“Ms. Harding, Mr. Buxton, and its a pleasure to meet you.” Young Will bowed to her and Milli, no doubt short for Millicent, curtsied.  
“Mr. Buxton, do you know how many children there are in the village?”  
“I’d say a fair amount. And more moving in with the railroad.”  
Jane passed out the readers she’d bought with her own money, laying them on each desk. “There’s nearly twenty school aged children in Cranford.” She stopped at the door, clasping her hands at her waist. “How many would you guess I have enrolled?”  
“I’ll guess generously and say half that.”  
“Ten?”  
“Yes, ten.”  
Jane smiled at him from behind the desk. “I should have had you place a bet." She shook her head. "I have three students, Mr. Buxton.”  
He startled. “Only three?”  
She looked down at her scarf, pressing the fabric between her fingers. “Your two beautiful children and a young girl named Tilly.” William could tell it pained her. Before he could stop himself, he crossed the room to her. He went as far as to take hold of her upper arm.  
Jane looked up at him, swallowing. His breath caught. William dropped his hand, unsure of himself and his intentions. “I’m sorry, Ms. Harding. Once word gets around, I’m sure you’ll have more students than you can handle. I’ll be back to get the children.”  
Jane turned to watch him leave. She felt a powerful draw to him. An unladylike, inappropriate desire to kiss and touch this man like she’d never had before. She remembered the way his body felt pressed to hers in the drunken dancing at Jacob’s party. The laughter and revelry they'd shared. Had there been a spark then? She couldn’t remember.  
William left the carriage by the school, unhooking his horse from the yolk. He mounted the steed and held the bridle tightly. Not since Peggy had he felt a ferocious and overwhelming desire for a woman. Peggy, his late wife who had given him three beautiful children. He should feel guilt at desiring another woman so soon after his wife's passing. He only felt a sort of confused excitement. Perhaps he’d send the governess to pick up the children. Until he could get a handle on this uncomfortable attraction for Jane, he should avoid her.


	2. Chapter 2

William slowed the horse in the gravel drive. Since the decline of his father’s health, he was by rights Lord Buxton. He swung down from the horse and handed the reigns to a valet. He looked down at his hands as he pulled the gloves off.  
“How’s my father today?”  
“No change, m'lord.” William sighed, kicking off his boots on the steps up to the door. He tossed gloves and hat onto the hall table.  
“Father?”  
“We’re in here, Mr. Buxton.” William followed the nursemaid’s voice to the solarium. He sat facing the window.  
“How is he?”  
“Quiet today, sir.”  
“And Joseph?”  
“Meredith and Joseph haven’t left the nursery.” William sighed.  
“Alright, care to have lunch with me today, father?” He looked down at his catatonic patriarch then glanced at the nurse. “I can tell you about the new school teacher.” His father showed no change, staring out at the sunshine soaked countryside. “Rebecca, have lunch for my father and I set out on the patio.”  
“Yes, sir.” William frowned as he climbed the stairs to the nursery. Meredith, while attentive, could be smothering. He wanted Joseph to experience nature and childhood. He threw open the double doors to the nursery.  
Meredith looked up from her prone position on all fours on the carpet. “Look, Joseph, father is home early.” She smiled coquettishly up at him. William flicked at glance at her cleavage before focusing all attention on his infant son.  
“There’s my boy.” He crouched down, his leather knee boots creaking at the action. His blonde, blue-eyed mirror image of his past crawled to him on unsteady fours. William couldn’t suppress the grin on his handsome face. He gathered the boy up then stood up. “Meredith, I need you to get the children from school this afternoon.”  
“Work, sir?”  
“Yes.” He lied. He kept his eyes trained on his cooing son. “Has he eaten yet?”  
“Just fed, sir.”  
“Excellent, I’ll be taking him down for lunch with my father.”  
“Should I come?” Meredith stood up and brushed off her dress.  
“That won’t be necessary. I can care for my own child for that long.”  
She looked down, blushing with embarrassment. “No offense meant, Lord Buxton.”  
William sighed as he turned away. His son tugged at the unruly curls that bounced as he trotted down the stairs. Rebecca had gathered a small luncheon for the two men and set it out in the sunshine. “May I serve you, sir?”  
“That won’t be necessary.”  
“Please.” She gestured to the baby on his lap.  
“Very well, thank you, Rebecca.” He unbuttoned his waistcoat and jacket then settled Joseph more comfortably on his knee. He waited until she had served the plates. She would feed his father. "Will and Millicent have a classmate. Tilly." He glanced at his father, checking for any change of expression. "I believe they're in excellent hands." He smiled down at his plate.  
Rebecca looked from Lord Buxton to William. She caught the flick of his eyebrow at his son's smile. "You've met the new teacher then?" Since Lord Buxton's stroke, Rebecca fit smoothly into the conversations, being his voice.  
"Yes, her name is Ms. Harding. I met Jane in London last summer."  
"After Miss Peggy's passing?"  
"Yes, she was engaged to the cousin of a good friend of mine."  
"Was?"  
"Yes." He chuckled. "She claims to have called him a crashing boar in the church on their wedding day." Rebecca squeaked out a laugh. "She's impressively intelligent for a woman of London society. I found her lovely and refreshing." William glanced up at the manor to see Meredith looking out on them from the second floor. He sighed and wiped his mouth. It was no secret that Rebecca didn’t care for Meredith, so he felt no qualm about discussing her with his father in front of the nursemaid. William sighed. “I believe you are right about Meredith, father.” Joseph cooed and tried to grab the food from William’s fork. He chewed thoughtfully. “She’s increased her attempts at enticing me into illicit behavior.”  
Rebecca cleared her throat. “Might I make a suggestion, William?” He waved her ahead to speak, his mouth full. “Miss Peggy has been gone nearly a year now. No one would fault you for finding another wife.”  
William carefully laid his fork on the plate, his mouthful losing taste. He forced himself to swallow. His appetite vanished. “I appreciate the suggestion but I’m still mourning my wife, Rebecca.”  
“Sir, may I speak openly?” He sighed, realizing by her tone she was going to whether he’d given her permission or not. “Meredith sees a handsome, rich lord. An easy husband if she can just get you to fuck her.” William jerked at Rebecca’s vulgar language. He thought he saw his father smirk. “If you were to court a lady, perhaps even with no intention of fulfilling said courtship to fruition, the little tart would know her place.”  
“Rebecca, your language offends me.”  
“Your father would say no less and you know it.” She stood abruptly and placed Lord Buxton’s tray upon his lap. “If you’ll excuse us, I think I’ll finish your father’s lunch back in the solarium.” William pushed his plate away as he stood, watching his father and his nurse roll back into the house. He sighed, raking his fingers threw his hair.  
He climbed the stairs to the nursery to find Meredith sitting patiently in the rocking chair, waiting for Joseph’s return. He cleared his throat. “Change of plans, Meredith. I’ll be picking the children up from school.” He set his son on the governess’s lap then turned and left before she could respond.

Jane unpinned her hair before the mirror, a treasure she’d brought with her from London. She closed her eyes as she combed her fingers through it. Her skilled fingers unlaced the bodice that held her breasts aloft, practically into her throat. Her sigh traveled down into her toes, relaxing her. She tossed the instrument of fashionable torture to the chair. She pushed the light blue fabric from her shoulders, inspecting the light pink line from the afternoon’s sun. The dress fluttered to the floor. She spared a backwards glance at the hook where her thin dressing gown hung, another treasure of pink silk she’d brought from her old life.  
“Would William find me attractive if he could see me like this?” She asked the empty room, wondering herself why these thoughts came to her now. She pulled up her sleeves and rubbed rose-scented lotion into her skin. She looked at herself in the mirror. Were her breasts not pert enough to draw his gaze? She rubbed the lotion into the soft, lush globes, pulling on the pink areola to darken it. Her hands criss-crossed as she rubbed lotion in over her slightly curved belly and hips. She braced her foot on the chair and continued applying the lotion down her long legs, one at time.  
She glanced out of the open window into the night dark sky, thunder rolling closer. Rain began to patter on the pane. He’d looked at her attentively, engaging in animated conversation when he picked up Millicent and William. His lips had lingered on her knuckles and she had felt the intimate brush of his fingers on her inner wrist and palm. Of that, she had no doubt. With a sigh, she tied the gown across her waist and turned to the window. Petrichor and ozone filled her lungs as she opened the window more. The storm fast approached.

William’s thighs tightened on the stallion’s stout sides, and he pulled up the reigns. He’d thought about Jane all evening. She’d been intelligent and amusing, even a little off-color and inappropriate. She’d politely declined his invitation to dinner that evening. But he’d caught her looking at him as he mounted his horse. She’d bitten her lip in a sultry way. He couldn’t deny the grin on his face as he’d ridden away. He’d almost turned back and kissed those cherry lips. Almost.  
Meredith had attempted to seduce him yet again, much to his chagrin in front of Rebecca and his father. He’d kissed his children good night early and went for a night ride. It had warmed up considerably during the day so his jacket sufficed against the cool night as he rode by moonlight. He’d overheard Jane tell Matty Jenkyns that she’d bought a cottage just outside town. He felt like a lecher but curiosity got the better of him as he rode to her property. The cottage itself was a small two floor thing. Lights blazed with a warm yellow glow in every room. Curtains billowed with the breeze of the oncoming storm.  
William drew the horse closer to the house. He heard her speak his name and looked up to the second floor window. His belly twisted with violent need and want. He licked his lips as she generously applied the lotion to her supple body. His eyes became riveted the triangle of auburn hair between her legs. He should feel shame and guilt for watching her in the private moment. Yet, the only thing he felt was burning desire as he watched her rub her hands all over her body. Her lips were parted and her cheeks had flushed. Was she thinking of him? The horse nickered and he cursed under his breath. She came to the window, but he didn’t think she saw him as he hustled the horse back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca looked up as Lord Buxton brushed his fingers along her forearm. She smiled and turned her attention back to the book she was reading him. She kept casting glances to William and Jane and the older children.  
“No, no, Will, like this.” Jane used her hands to simulate working the pedals of the bicycle for the younger William. The bicycle wavered. William caught his oldest son before he could fall to the grass and swung him playfully.  
“My turn, papa! My turn!” Jane stood the bicycle upright.  
“Milli, are you sure?”  
“Yes, papa, I want to try.” She bounced up and down, her hands clutched to her little bird's chest. Her doe eyes looked from Jane and her father.  
William set Will down and turned to Jane. “May she have a turn?”  
Jane smiled. “Of course, she may, William. I don’t think her legs will reach the pedals though, but we can try.” She held the bicycle still. Sure enough, when William set his pig-tailed little lady on the seat her feet did not reach the pedals.  
“How about Miss Jane and I push and steer while you ride? How does that sound?”  
“Alright, papa.”  
“Now hold on tight.” Jane and William jogged the bike in a circle. Millicent squealed in delight as they went in a circle then a figure eight.  
Rebecca looked at Lord Buxton. He smiled at his son and grandchildren. His fingers attempted to lace with hers. She smiled and looked down at the book. He tugged her hand closer and turned his head toward the manor. Rebecca bit her bottom her lip and nodded, glancing at the happy group.  
“William?”  
He slowed the bike to a stop and turned to her. “Yes, Rebecca?”  
“Your father would like a nap. I’ll be taking him inside now.”  
“Of course, of course. If you see Meredith, send her out.”  
Rebecca smiled cattily. “It would be my pleasure.” Lord Buxton reached up to cover her hand as she rolled him into the house.  
Meredith emerged a moment later with the youngest Buxton. “You sent for me?” Jane didn’t miss the frown directed her way as Meredith stood before them, Joseph on her hip.  
“Yes, Meredith, I’m going to see Jane home. Would you kindly start the children’s baths? They’ve gotten quite dirty today.”  
“Yes, sir. Come on then, you two.” She hustled the older Buxton children into the house, looking over her shoulder at Jane and William.  
They walked in near silence to the road before Jane finally decided to ask. “This might be inappropriate to ask, but is there something going on with your governess?”  
William barked a laugh. Maybe it was the wine they’d shared in the warm May sun. Or maybe it was the closeness that had grown between he and Jane over the last two months. He sighed. “When I first hired Meredith, I was still freshly mourning Peggy. I lay the blame on grief and whiskey for my fucking that girl.” He shook his head at himself. “It was only the once but she’s tried every day since.”  
Jane licked her lips and nodded. She didn't hold it against him. “So I assume the look she gave me just now is one of jealousy and misplaced hurt and anger.”  
“Of that I have no doubt.” They sauntered down the gravel road, William pushing the bike. He settled on the seat. “Hop on the handles, it’ll go faster.”  
Jane grinned at him, bumping him with her hip. “Who said I wanted to go faster?” He blushed and fought a smile. She pulled up her skirt, gathering it between her legs then climbed gracelessly onto the handlebars. William licked his lips at the flash of knee and thigh.  
William stood on the pedals, pedaling slower than he’d intended but faster than their walking pace. She glanced over her shoulder at him, his breath heavy from exertion tickling her ear and neck. He glanced down at her, catching the way her lips parted. He leaned in to press his lips to hers, forgetting the road ahead of them. The tire hit a large rock and the bike began to swerve.  
He tried to save it but the bike began to slide and careen out of control. Jane gave a yelp and leapt off the handlebars into the high grass. He bailed from the seat before the bike went over. It skittered into the gravel and grass.  
“Jane!” William rolled up onto his feet, knees and hands to side crawl to her. She held the back of her head but she was laughing. “Jane, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, William.”  
He pulled her hand away. Bright red blood contrasted her auburn hair. “No, you’re not. You’re bleeding.”  
“Will, its fine.” She touched his cheek and made him look into her eyes. He made the decision and kissed her, close-mouthed but when she opened her mouth, his tongue stole inside. He touched her cheek as he pulled away.  
“I’m sorry, Jane. I-I don’t know what came over me.”  
She grabbed the collar of his open shirt and pulled his mouth back to hers, their tongues tangles heatedly. He fought the urge to settle over her and press himself between her legs. That would come. She dragged her hand down his lean torso and took hold of his budding erection. He moaned into her mouth, pleasantly surprised by her boldness. He skimmed his eager fingers down her throat to her breast, kneading it firmly.  
The memory of her caressing her hands over her body sprang forth in vivid detail. He groaned and tipped his hips into her squeezing hand. His thumb flicked her nipple back and forth. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. The sound of hooves and creaking wheels pulled them apart as she began to unlace his trousers and his palm skimmed up her warm thigh, pushing the skirt with it.  
William looked at her flushed face. He'd withstood Meredith's temptation to run headlong into Jane's surprising passion. He swallowed then stood up, helping her up. They retrieved the bike and continued on.  
“You two alright there?” The farmer slowed the cart.  
“We’re fine. We’ve just had a bit of an accident.” He looked at her.  
“You need a ride?”  
“No thank you, my cottage isn’t too far. Thank you for your kindness.” William pushed the bike by the handlebars.  
Jane reached to take his hand. He glanced at her, feeling a bubble of excitement warring with fresh arousal from their kiss. Their arms swung carefree between the two of them. Their silence became light-hearted chatter as they walked.  
William leaned the bike up against the side of her cottage. “The wheel’s broken, I’m afraid.”  
“It’s alright. I’ll see about getting it fixed on Monday.”  
“It was my behavior that caused the accident. Let me fix it.”  
She shrugged. “I won’t argue with you, William, but we were both at fault.”  
He stepped up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “This will give me the chance to see you more.”  
She grinned, looking from his eyes to his mouth. “Why’s that, Mr. Buxton?” She rested her hands on his shoulders.  
“I insist on seeing you to and from school.”  
“People will talk.”  
“Let them.” He kissed her with as much passion and need as before, pressing her against her door. She smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him growing hard against her belly where they pressed together. “I need to be forward with you, Jane.”  
“How so?”  
He pressed her more against the door. “I want you. In every way imaginable.” He held the side of her jaw, kissing her then pulling back and going in again quickly.  
“Will-“ Her independence told her she should stop him, stop this.  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Jane. Just let me be with you.” His kisses moved down her neck. She closed her eyes, losing herself in his warmth and touch. Bartholomew had been clumsy and selfish and hadn’t spawned this fire that burned through her blood.  
“We should do this the right way.”  
“Yes, your reputation.” He forced himself to pull away from her.  
“And yours as well, Will.”  
“Right.” He raked his fingers through his hair as he turned away from her. He turned around and kissed her again, deep and passionate. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She nodded, face flushed and lips parted. He walked away this time, looking back only once to see her standing with the door open, watching him leave.  
She closed the door when he passed the tree line and disappeared. She had ran from London society and an arranged marriage to make a life of her own. She came to Cranford to teach and watch a thirst and a fire for knowledge grow in each child she taught. She hadn’t intended to find a man who created a thirst only his kiss could quench and a fire only his touch could soothe.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun reflected off the pond creating a diamond studded greenish surface. Near to the shore, a veritable horde of children splashed and played in the water to combat the heat of the day. Clutches of families and ladies groups picnicked on blankets spread on the grass. A group of men played horseshoes to the side, laughing and talking like men are want to do.  
Lord Buxton and Rebecca sat beneath the shade. His hand rested on her knee as she read to him. Her presence and attentive care had helped to heal him. He’d progressed far more than he let on to William or anyone else other than Rebecca. It gave him time to move at his own pace rather than at anyone else’s.  
His thumb caressed the joint of her knee through the dress. She covered his hand with hers. “Jonathon, please. This is not the place.” He sighed and laid his hand in his lap. His ever-roving eyes fell upon his son laughing. It warmed his heart to see his boy so happy as of late. And it was all due to the lovely Ms. Harding. He hadn’t spotted her yet but the day wasn’t out.  
The town blacksmith, Tilly’s father Jem, tossed the shoe in his hand to the stake down the way. It came awfully close to being a ringer. “So Matty tells me that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Ms. Harding.”  
William looked down at the shoe in his hands. “I have yes.”  
Jem took in his stiffened shoulders. He knew the topic was going to throw off the little lord. He grinned as William threw wide. “Is this a formal courting then?”  
“My answer depends on your intentions.”  
Jem shrugged his shoulders. “Simple curiosity. Tilly likes Jane. I’d hate to see a good woman run out of town because a noble abuses his position.”  
William rounded on Jem. “Mr. Hearne, I have only the noblest intentions in regards to Jane. I have no desire to sully her name or reputation.”  
Jem nodded and looked at the shoe in his hands. “That’s a good answer, Mr. Buxton. Doesn’t make it a truthful one.”  
“I fail to see how any of this is your concern unless you yourself desire to court Ms. Harding.”  
Jem frowned as he tossed the shoe. “She’s a lovely lady, Mr. Buxton. But my heart belongs to Martha. I haven’t the time to raise Tilly, smith and court a woman.” He wiped his hands together. “Besides, Miss Matty is mother enough for Tilly.” He dropped his tone so William leaned in. The smith caught William’s cravat tight around his throat. “But I’d do anything for my little girl and that girl adores Jane. If you make it so Jane has to leave and make my Tilly sad, we’re going to have problem. Understood Mr. Buxton?”  
William forcibly pulled away from Jem’s tight grip. “Understood perfectly.” William looked down the way. “I believe you’ve won the game, Mr. Hearne. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my children.”  
William smoothed his waistcoat as he walked away from the smith. He looked up to see his father watching him as he walked across the sun washed grass to the pond. Meredith looked up as he approached.  
“Meredith.”  
“Mr. Buxton.”  
“How are the children enjoying the day?”  
Meredith resettled Joseph on her lap. “Millicent and William haven’t left the water.”  
“And Joseph?”  
The governess looked down at the wriggling baby as he shouted and bucked in the direction of the laughing children. “He won’t sit still.”  
“He wants in the water.”  
“Am I to join them then?”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Both Meredith and William looked up as Jane sauntered down the grassy slope to them. She kicked off her slippers and plucked up the smiling baby. Meredith sputtered a protest.  
“Jane, what are you doing?”  
“It’s hot, William. I’m going in the water. I can handle Joseph.” William’s attention snapped to the townsfolk gathered about.  
“Sir, I don’t think this is wise.” Meredith rose from her seated position.  
A chorus went up from the children of ‘Miss Jane’ and ‘Ms. Harding’ as she waded into the water, the bulk of her heavy skirt gathered in a hand at her hip.  
William watched with a smile as Millicent and William splashed their younger brother’s bare feet. The children’s whooping and laughter grew louder, drawing more and more attention. Jane met his gaze over the top of his son’s head.  
“Well come on then, William. Join the fun.”   
“Yes, papa!” Millicent and William shouted from the clutch of youngsters gathered around the school teacher.  
“Will, no.” Meredith laid her hand on his forearm. “What will people think?”  
Meredith’s words had the exact opposite effect of their intention. He pried his boots off, letting them fall next to Jane’s slippers then shed his waistcoat and cravat. His children keened in excitement as he waded into the water.  
They passed the baby back and forth, letting him enjoy the sunshine and the water. More parents joined the fun until the grassy bank was covered into slippers and boots and over things. Meredith sat on the bank with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Lord Buxton tugged on Rebecca’s hand to get her attention. She stopped mid-sentence and followed his attention. She grinned. “It seems he’s taken the advice to heart.” Buxton nodded. “Do you think he truly likes Jane?” Again, Buxton nodded. He knew his son. At one time, he had underestimated the boy’s earnest heart. It had cost him precious time with him. Very nearly cost him his life.  
Rebecca closed the book on her lap and watched the parents and children. She felt a pang of regret and pulled her hand away from Jonathon’s. He turned to her and frowned. She sighed and shook her head.  
“It’s nothing, Mr. Buxton.” He continued to look at her until she sighed again. He would silently prod and goad until she told him so why fight it. It’s not like anything could change. “I cannot have children. I am barren. Hence why I’ve no husband.” He squeezed her hand. She smiled sadly and shrugged. “It’s my lot. I’m happy with where I am at.” His thumb brushed over her knuckles.  
“Grampa! Grampa!” William ran up to Lord Buxton. “Miss Rebecca, can grampa come join us?”  
“I’m afraid not, Will. But he’s enjoying watching you and your family play.” The boy beamed. Buxton thought he was the spitting image of his father. All the children were. Millicent had Peggy’s eyes, but that was it. Joseph and William would be mistaken for twins when they were older, no doubt.  
William and Jane trudged up, laughing with Millicent leading the way and Joseph on Jane’s hip. “I think that’s about enough for the day.”  
Rebecca smiled at the lovely, happy picture they made. “Is Ms. Harding joining us for dinner tonight?”  
Jane and William looked at each other. “Well, I hadn’t asked but Jane, would you care to join us for dinner tonight?”  
Meredith walked up as Jane accepted. “I’d love to. I’ll have to stop home to change. Showing up to a dinner invitation soggy would be considered rude.” The group laughed, even Lord Buxton cracked a smile.  
“Excellent!” Rebecca glanced at Meredith who looked as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “I’ll summon the carriage.”  
William turned to Meredith. “Ah, there you are. Meredith, take Joseph so that I may see Ms. Harding home.”  
“Are you sure that’s appropriate, sir?”  
William raised an eyebrow. “First, it’s your duty to see to my children. That is your job as their governess. And second, any impropriety is not yours to worry about. Jane and I are adults and able to decide what we can and cannot do.”  
“William.” Jane laid a hand on his forearm. “She’s only concerned for your reputation.” Jane squeezed the muscle under the wet shirt. “She’s from London, correct?” Jane looked to Meredith. “You’re from London?”  
“I am.”  
“There you have it.”  
“And I know about you, Ms. Harding.”  
Jane stiffened. “What pray tell do you know?”  
“That you abandoned a perfectly good husband because you couldn’t handle the duties of being a wife.” Meredith squared her shoulders. “What makes you think a change in scenery will have effect on your ability to be a good wife?”  
Jane slapped the little blonde’s cheek before she could stop herself. Now, they had the unfortunate attention of everyone close-by. She handed Joseph off to William. “You know nothing of my life, little girl. And if you knew as much about your place as my own, you would stop shamelessly throwing yourself at a widower.” Meredith had the sense to blush and look down at her feet.  
Jane clenched her fists at her sides, clamping done on anything else her upset wanted to spew from her trembling lips. She spared a glance for Rebecca and Lord Buxton who looked both pleased and surprised by her reaction. “My apologies, Rebecca, Lord Buxton, William.” She couldn’t look at the man she’d grown fond of. “If you’ll excuse me.”  
Jane gathered her skirt in her hand and swiftly walked to the road. William handed his son to Meredith, looking at her only to make sure that she took the baby solidly in her arms. He ran off in Jane’s direction. She’d either taken to the woods or had sprouted wings on her feet.  
“Hell.”

Jane chewed her nail bed as the clock on the wall ticked closer to the time she should arrive to the Buxtons. She’d sent word to them politely rescinding her acceptance of the dinner invitation. The curtains billowed in the slight breeze.  
She’d made out the shape of a rider approaching on horseback long before she’d heard the hooves on the gravel or the heavy breath of the horse. He secured the horse after dismounting. She was confident he didn’t see her in the shadows or else he wouldn’t have knocked.  
His boots scuffed on the porch. He glanced into the window to the side of the door. A candle flickered in living room but the place appeared empty. He slipped off his hat and gloves then knocked on the door.  
“I thought I told you I wasn’t coming.”  
William flinched in surprise then turned toward her voice. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Moonlight glowed off her bare shin and foot. “We received your message. But your presence was preferred.”  
“Oh William.” His eyes made out her shape in the darkness. Her long form was sprawled rather unladylike across the bench they’d sat on talking quietly but excitedly many an afternoon. Bare thigh connected to that bare shin. The skirt was pooled between her legs, where a bottle of what he presumed to be whiskey rested. “You don’t want me.”  
He watched her head roll back, exposing a long line of her throat. “On the contrary, I want you very much. You know this.”  
“I’m tainted. Sullied, William. You needn’t worry about my reputation. I have a less than savory one already.” She brought the bottle to her lips, croaking as the whiskey burned its way down her throat.  
“Is that what Meredith meant?”  
Jane sighed and dropped her leg, squeezing the bottle tightly between her thighs. He’d never been jealous of a bottle before but in that moment, he was. “Sit.” His footsteps across the porch thundered in the quiet night. “Drink. You’re going to need it.”  
William looked down at the way she gripped the neck of the bottle. His belly clenched with lecherous thoughts. He took the bottle, if only to feel the warmth of her thighs on the glass. He waited for her to speak, but she said nothing. William ducked his head and took a drink, realizing she was waiting for him to do so.  
He hissed and coughed. “You like that? I got that from an Irish friend of mine. Next time he passes through, we should play cards together.” William didn’t comment. She took the bottle back and tucked it back between her thighs. “I guess I should start at the beginning.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I was 15 when my father arranged my marriage with Bartholomew Prentice. A marriage that everyone made sure that I knew I was lucky to have and that I should be grateful for. And of course, being a typical high society daughter, I was. I daydreamed about being a good wife and mother to our brood of children.  
“My mother insisted that I attended a finishing school in Paris, France. I needed to be well-rounded to the perfect wife and society lady to Prentice. The good daughter that I was, I threw myself into my courses. Even my instructors were impressed with my drive. I wanted my father to know that I was a good girl.” Jane took a drink, shifting on the bench as she tucked the bottle back between her thighs. Her bare thigh brushed against William’s trousers.   
“This continued for the first two years. The third year, I met Isabel, this tall, olive skinned waif from Venice.” She sighed. “We made fast friends, she and I. As good a girl I was for my parents, she was bad. And the more they tried to separate us, the more I wanted her in my life.” Jane stared out into the star-dappled sky.  
“They don’t tell you that some your biggest teachers sometimes aren’t teachers at all.” She glanced at William, but his handsome face was shadowed and unreadable. “Isa taught me to kiss. Hers were the first lips I tasted.” She glanced down at the bottle in her lap. “She showed me how to touch myself. To give myself affection and pleasure. Because our future husbands likely wouldn’t.”  
William swallowed. His brain warred with the impropriety of these actions and progressive ideas. His body had no problem enjoying the images they inspired. He wanted to tell her to stop, to get up and leave because she was drunk. But he couldn’t. Part of him wanted to hear what she had to say, needed to hear her say it.  
“Have you tasted a woman’s cunt before?” William stammered, surprised by her language and candor. “Your Peggy, did ever use your mouth on her?”  
“No.”  
“Shame. You should have.” She took a drink. “Did she ever use her mouth on you?”  
“What? No.” He shook his head. This had gone too far. And her next question proved it.  
“Did you go to whore for it?”  
“Jane, this conversation isn’t something we should be having.”  
“Yes, we should, William. You need to know.” She set the bottle to the side and surprised him by climbing onto his lap. “Did you go to a whore for fellatio, William?”  
“No Jane, never. I’m a happily married man. Was.” He became flustered. His gaze fell to her free breasts beneath the thin pink dressing down. He could make the darker pink of her areola under the fabric. It would be so easy to move the thin fabric to the side and taste her flesh. “I had no use for whores.”  
“Shame. The mouth is such a wonderful organ. And not just for kissing.” She pressed her hips against his considerable bulge. His words might have taken offense, but his body very much enjoyed this conversation. “I think about using my mouth on you.”  
“Jane-“  
She pressed her finger to his lips, but made no other movement or indication of climbing off him. “Isa took me to a brothel in Paris. She liked to watch. A voyeur they call it. Sometimes, she’d touch herself. Sometimes, she’d touch me. Or I’d touch myself or her. Or we’d touch each other. Sometimes, we’d just watch. It grew from that. I watched her with men. Doing sinful, needful things.” Jane pressed herself against him again. His mouth opened. There was no denying her words and body sparked a hot, nigh on painful desire. “She watched me with them…  
“Then we would talk about how we felt, what we felt, what it was like, how one man compared to another. We drank. We smoked. We experimented with opium and hashish. When graduation came, it broke my heart. I loved her more than anyone I’d ever known in my life. I knew I couldn’t simply marry Bartholomew without knowing that I could experience all the pleasures with him that I had with her.”  
She sat back on his knees. “The night before the wedding, I visited Bartholomew alone. I took him to bed.” William swallowed. Funny, he wanted to do just that right now. Take her up to her bed. “I was greatly disappointed. He was selfish, caring only for his pleasure. He rutted into me like a clumsy animal and finished far too soon for my liking. He didn’t care that I hadn’t enjoyed it.”  
Jane reached down and lazily unlaced William’s trousers. “Unfortunately, that’s the case with men. Women are for your pleasure. Ours doesn’t matter. It was a cruel, hard lesson to learn.” She slowly pulled the tie of her dressing gown undone. William closed his eyes and licked his lips. “Are you still with me, Will?” He nodded, breathing heavily.  
“So what did you do?”  
Jane smiled. His strangled tone gave away more than his white knuckle grip on the bench. “I got dressed and left. I overheard him the day of the wedding, trying to impress his best mates. Touting his sexual prowess like he’d done something spectacular, when all I did was lie there. The next day, I told everyone in the church what kind of man he was and left. He tried to stop me, said he’d tell everyone that I’d become a whore in Paris. I told him that if he did, I’d tell everyone that even the whores he frequented made fun of his prick.”  
William lost the battle with himself. His palms smoothed over the fragile silk on her thighs, bunching it up to her hips. He fussed with the dressing gown until it gaped open for him, revealing her soft, curvy body. Her body which looked just as inviting as the night he’d seen it. She leaned forward into his hands as they found her breasts.  
There was nothing more to say when he sat up and crashed his mouth into hers, groaning as he thrust his tongue between her lips. He kept one hand on her breast; the other wrapped around her waist and crushed her body against his. Her fingers dove into his curly hair as he peppered hot, eager kissed down her throat. The head of his cock peeked out the unlaced fly. He lifted his hips as she reached between them for him. Her hand was a drastic contrast to his when it wrapped around his shaft. Heat radiated off her cunt. So close. He could scoot her forward. She could shift up onto her knees and then he’d be inside her.  
“Oh Jane…” He pressed his open mouth to the mound of her breast. His hips bucked as she stroked him. He groaned like a man in pain of death. Throwing all sense of reputation and propriety to the wind, he took a mouthful of her breast, her nipple the sweet at the end of it.  
He moved to her other breast, taking the supple tissue. His breath came faster, his hips thrusting into her delicate hand. The hand he wanted to be her cunt. But it had been so long, so very long, since a woman had touched him. A passionate, stunning woman who he cared for. He could flip her onto her back on the bench and slid inside her, giving them both what they wanted. He could stand and carry her up to her bed and make love to her all night.  
His thoughts abruptly ended. His need spurted from him in a hot stream. He looked up at her face from his nest between her breasts. “I’m so sorry, Jane.”  
“Hush, Will.” She indelicately wiped his cum on his shirt. Her hands cupped the sides of his face. “If you don’t want to continue the courtship, I’ll understand.”  
“No, you hush, Jane.” He cupped her face, mirroring her. “I’d be a bloody idiot if I didn’t want to. Nothing you’ve told me turns me away. I rather like it. Can you handle my inexperience though?”  
She grinned. “You’re very eager, William. Are you willing to learn?”  
“Oh yes, Ms. Harding.”  
“I’m confident you’ll be my star pupil.”  
He grinned and pulled her face to his so that he could kiss her. She dropped her hands. “It’s late. I should be leaving. You’ve class in the morning.”  
Jane started to climb off his lap when grabbed her cunt with one hand. The hand still on her cheek pulled her mouth down to his. He held her close, breathing in her whiskey tainted breath. His long fingers pushed into her drenched pussy, making her gasp. He drew his fingers out to slick her arousal over her clit then shoved them back, fast and deep. Her cries bounced off the trees surrounding the cottage.  
“Open your eyes, love.” She leaned into his hand, her hips riding his thrusting fingers. “I want to see them when you go.” Her cries drew louder as he sent her higher and higher. His spent cock began to awaken between them. But that would wait for another night. Her body shuddered. Just because he was inexperienced didn’t mean he had no experience. He’d been with whores before Peggy and they’d been married for five years before her passing.  
Jane clenched her fist around the shoulder of his shirt. She started to speak but he kissed her, drawing her pleasured cries into himself. He could kiss her for hours, he decided. But it was late.  
“I should be getting back to the house. You’ll come for dinner tomorrow?”  
“Yes, William.”  
“Fantastic.” He noticed her shaking legs, smirking to himself. “Come on then.” He swept her up into a bridal carry. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the house and up to her room. “You’re drunk and tired. I’m putting you to bed.”  
“Yes, William.”  
He smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She looked so tempting, sprawled across her bed. A vision in pink silk against the white linen. They could make love in the morning. But then he’d have to hurry off home to get the children ready for school. “Good night, my lovely.” She snuggled in as he covered her up with her quilt. He blew out her candles and checked to make sure her windows were latched before he shut her door. He snatched the whiskey. Perhaps he’d finish the bottle. He definitely needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Matty raised her hand to knock on Jane’s door. It was Friday evening, their scheduled weekly tea time. The pair got on famously. It was thanks to Matty that Jane’s class size had doubled since the first day. She paused, hearing voices on the other side of the door. Her natural curiosity won out and she listened, holding her hand in place should the door open all the sudden.  
“Ah god, Jane. Yes. That’s – oh bloody hell…” Was that William? He moaned rather scandalously, making Matty blush. The chair scooted across the wood floor. “You’ll join us for dinner again tonight?”  
“I wouldn’t miss it, my darling.”  
William’s footsteps neared the door. Matty squeaked and recovered enough to knock. William opened it, looking freshly flushed and relaxed. “Oh! Matty, how lovely to see you.”  
“Lovely to see you, William. I hope I didn’t interrupt something.”  
William looked over his shoulder at Jane. “No, I was just leaving.” She walked to the door and kissed his cheek. “See you tonight then, darling?”  
“Yes, my William.” He kissed her cheek then ducked out the door. Matty turned to watch him leave then turned back to Jane.  
“You two are getting serious, I take it?”  
Jane closed the door behind her friend. “You could say that.”  
“Jane, you must be careful.” Matty sat down at the table as Jane began to ready their tea and biscuits. She blushed then dove right in. “You and William have scandalized me.”  
Jane paused in filling the sugar bowl. “I haven’t an idea of what you’re talking about, Matty.”  
“Do not play coy with me, little girl. I heard you two. William, specifically.”  
“Matty, I can explain.”  
“Then do, please.”  
The kettle whistled. Matty sat patiently while Jane finished the tea then she followed her into the small living room. The older woman’s eyebrow raised elegantly as she waited for her young friend to enlighten her.  
Jane sipped her tea then set it down. “William and I are serious, yes. Publicly, he’s courting me in due course and doing everything as should be expected of a gentleman. For the sake of both our reputations.”  
“As it should be, and as he should be privately as well.”  
Jane glanced out the window to the lovely sunset. “I’m no pure, untouched flower, Matty.” She met the woman’s full gaze. “And had I stayed in London, it would be imprudent of you to be my friend. Most assuredly, I’d have lost all my friends in polite society.”  
“But we’re not in London. We’re in Cranford.”  
“Yes, we are. But there is one among us who knows the rumors around my reputation. William’s governess Meredith. I believe the closer we become, she will tell the town.”  
Matty scoffed. “After you announcing to the town that she was no saint, I don’t think you’ll have that problem.”  
“William and I care for each other.”  
“Jane, please be careful.” Matty grabbed her hand. “I’m fond of both you and William. You’re lovely together, and I want you both to be happy.”  
“We are happy.” Jane looked out the window in the direction of Buxton House. “He makes me enjoy the thought of marriage.”

Earlier that afternoon…  
Jane strolled along the road, enjoying the sunshine. The day had reached its peak heat and had begun to cool slightly. She moved to the side as she heard hooves approaching.  
“Jane.”  
She stopped and shielded her eyes as she turned to William on horseback. “Hello, William.”  
“You left the school.”  
“Why yes, Mr. Buxton, that’s what happens when all the children leave.”  
He grinned. “I had hoped to catch you before you left.” He leaned down and offered her his hand. “Come on then, I’ll give you a ride to your cottage.”  
Jane clapped her hand to the inside of his elbow then used his foot and knee to climb up, swinging her leg over the back of the horse. He waited until she was settled against his back with her arms around his torso. Their bodies moved in unison together with the motion of the horse.  
William attempted not to focus on her thighs pressed to his and the way they clenched tightly. He tried not focus on her excited breath in his ear and how much he enjoyed it. He also tried not to focus on her breasts pressed to his back or the fact that even pressed between them, her breasts still sought to bounce. And he especially tried not to focus on her hands; her hands that held him tightly or drifted downward when they felt his chest tighten, her hands that cupped his awakening cock as they turned onto her property.  
He helped her down then climbed down and secured the horse. Every action was deliberate so that he didn’t simply molest her in full view of anyone passing by. He placed his hand at the small of her back as he escorted her to the door. When he opened it, he removed his gloves as he walked to the table.  
“Are ready for your first lesson, William?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
Jane nudged him to perch on the edge of the table, positioning herself between his legs. Their lips feasted on one another as she unzipped his trousers. She squeezed and palmed his cock firmly. His thighs trembled as he reached for the edge of the table. When her earnest mouth pulled away from his, he chased it until he realized she was lowering herself to kneel between his spread legs.  
“Your first lesson, William, is fellatio. The act of oral pleasure performed on a man.” She laid her cheek on his thigh and looked up at him. “Don’t be afraid to move or touch me. Playing with my hair, holding my head and pulling my hair are acceptable. It’s about your pleasure but also my enjoyment. And I do so enjoy it.”  
William watched her deftly remove his cock from his trousers. She licked her hand and stroked him fully hard. He licked his lips as he watched her. His eyes widened as she brought her hot mouth down his cock. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he gasped for air. He dropped his hand to her soft auburn hair, pulling out the pins one at time before shoving his long fingers into the mess of waves.  
He finally had to look away. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back. His hips moved of their own accord, fucking the hole she made with her hand and mouth. His moans grew louder. She lowered her head and drew a line up the underside of his cock then sucked the head like a ripe juicy berry. He covered his face with his hand and fell back on the table.  
Her earnest mouth licked and sucked, making soft yet obscene wet noises in the quiet kitchen. His moans grew more urgent. His fingers pressed into his face, and the hand that held her flexed open and closed. Her moan vibrated through his cock.  
Jane fumbled through the skirts to slip her free hand into her knickers. Her lower lips were already wet with her enjoyment. She sought the cluster of nerves in her clitoris, rubbing it in firm, quick circles. Her thighs trembled around her hand as she rode the air, her mouth bobbing on his cock. She moaned her release against his soft, salty flesh.  
That moan did it, his moans cut off in a gasp as he came. She swallowed some, dribbling a bit down her chin and onto his trousers. She rose and wet a cloth to clean him off and wipe her mouth. He lay spent on the kitchen table, his legs dangling. He slowly sat up then stood up, tucking his shrinking, softening cock back into his trousers. She started to ask him what he thought but he grabbed her about the waist and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.  
“Thank you. That’s was utterly fantastic.”  
“You’re welcome.” She licked her lips then wiped the corner of her mouth. “I rather enjoyed it.” She licked her fingers. He swiveled his head and sucked her fingers into his mouth.  
He licked his lips, savoring the tease of her taste. “Next time, I’d like to give.”  
Jane grinned, such an eager student he was. Maybe they’d work well together after all. He kissed her again then opened the door. After welcoming Matty in, she’d watched him out of sight as she prepared the tea. While she had begun to teach William carnal things he’d yet to experience, he had begun to break down her resolve against marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlight shone silvery white from the full moon. A cloud couldn’t be seen in the night sky for miles around. The door to Buxton House opened, spilling forth warm golden light and laughter into the cool darkness. The horses tethered to the carriage nickered with the noise.  
William and Jane danced down the steps, to spin in circles in the rock drive. His arm around her waist held her tightly, breast to chest. Their glittering eyes were only for each other as they twirled around the carriage. Wine scented breath shared between them before his lips sought hers in a passionate kiss.  
“Marry me, Jane.” William panted, caught up in the joyous evening.  
Jane laughed. “What?”  
“Marry me.”  
“William, I-“ She started to pull away, but he held her tighter and kissed her again. Try as she might to want to pull away, she melted against him. His tongue slipped between her lips and danced with hers as surely as they’d danced around the carriage. He pulled her up against him, letting her feel what she did to him. The soft moan that escaped her told him she felt his hardness against her belly. He could just imagine how wet she was beneath her skirts.  
“Say yes, Jane.”  
“William, I don’t know.”  
“No, you do know.” He cupped the sides of her face. “I’ve courted you for months now, knowing that I love you. I didn’t think my heart would be able to love again after Peggy, but it does. And I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I feel it when you touch me, even the slightest brush of your fingers against my skin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed her as if it was the first time, sweet and earnest and full of love.  
Jane opened her eyes and the word tumbled from her lips. “Yes.”  
William grinned and slipped his hand to the back of her neck. Their next kiss held more demand, more need, more possession. “Let’s go back inside and tell them.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“Not yet.” She played with the lace of his collar gingerly. “Let’s have this just for us for a little while. Not a secret, simply let it be ours. Once everyone knows then it becomes everyone’s.”  
William could see the flicker of something in her face, something she wasn’t telling him. “What is it, my love? Tell me.”  
“I don’t want to become just another society wife. Mother to your children and nothing else. If we are to wed, I want to continue to teach.”  
“Of course, my love. I will never take away your freedom.”  
“And we continue our lessons.” William shuddered. “Culminating with your graduation on our wedding night…”  
“If that is what you wish.”  
“It is.”  
“I love you, my darling.”  
“I love you, sweet William.” He helped her into the carriage reluctantly. He wanted to feel her body against his as they went to sleep in each other’s arms, but there would be time for that. She had said yes when he thought she would have surely said no.

Meredith looked out the window of the nursery. Her insides had twisted the entire party. She’d been forced to watch William, her true love, moon over that teacher. Then she’d been dismissed casually to care for the children and get them ready for bed. The harlot’s laughter had filled the whole house, sounding more drunken and high pitched than anyone else’s. Oh, why couldn’t William see the whore of Babylon for what she was?  
Her tears ran down her cheeks as she watched them scandalously grope and paw each other in front of her home. Did he see how much she loved him? How could he not know? She was the perfect mother to his children. She tried to take care of him, but he refused to let her. From the simplest things as getting him a whiskey or drawing him a bath to warming his bed, he refused her. How could he not see the lengths she would go to to make him happy?  
Their single night of love and passion replayed itself for her over and over. She’d told him that she loved him. He’d said yes, hadn’t he? Didn’t that mean he loved her? Then he pushed her away. Why did he deny their love?  
Meredith turned away from the window as the carriage pulled away into the night. She crept to the door and listened. The front door shut and William’s boots thumped up the stairs. He whistled as he walked up the hall, away from her and the nursery. The door to his bedroom shut then the lock clicked. The door to the adjoined bathroom closed and that lock clicked. Water began to run.  
She opened the door the rest of the way and crept out into the hall. She pressed her ear to the bathroom door. She imagined him undressing, her imagination filling in the sounds on the other side. Buckles clinking, zippers humming, and cloth sliding, then the soft plink of water and his deep sigh. She stepped away from the door, wiping her tears.  
The faint squeak of bed springs drew her attention. She followed the sound, the sound of heavy breathing and moaning from a man and woman becoming louder. She stood outside the door to Lord Buxton’s bedroom. Muffled cries made her start.  
“Rebecca, darling, can you get me a glass of water?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And hurry back. The body is as able as the spirit tonight, my sweet.” Rebecca giggled, followed by the sound of kissing and a soft moan.  
“Jonathon, I thought you wanted water.”  
He sighed heavily. “Yes, yes, hurry.” Meredith scampered into the shadows as the door opened. Rebecca pulled her dressing gown around her naked body brazenly in the hallway. Meredith followed her down the hall with her eyes. The little whore sang softly to herself as she descended the stairs and disappeared.  
The little blonde governess made the decision. If she couldn’t have William, then she would take Lord Buxton instead. Rebecca started at the top of the stairs when Meredith stepped out from the shadows.  
“Meredith, you gave me a fright.”  
“I know what you did, whore.”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“You fucked him so he’d marry you.”  
“Meredith, you’re wrong.”  
“I heard you.” Meredith’s chin trembled. “It doesn’t work. Men…they fuck you then they forget about your love.” Rebecca glanced down the hall. Lord Buxton couldn’t move. Maybe William? She’d heard him come in before she and Jonathon had gone to bed. “But if I can’t have William, I’ll take his father instead.”  
Rebecca’s attention snapped back to Meredith as the girls hands slammed in her chest. Her shout of shock cut off as the nursemaid tumbled down the stairs. She struck her head on the hard wooden stairs before landing on her neck, severing her spinal cord. Meredith stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the nurse. She crept softly back into the nursery when the little whore didn’t move. She didn’t shout or speak. Perhaps the fall had killed her, despite her wide staring eyes. Meredith settled into bed with a smile on her face. She mustn’t move too quickly with Lord Buxton. A fragile man of his age and health took time and care.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat on the sofa in the parlor, nursing her cup of tea. Rebecca hadn’t had any family so only those from Cranford that knew her were in attendance of the funeral. The Buxtons were well loved in Cranford so the townsfolk came out to comfort those that grieved.  
Lord Buxton sat stoically in his wheeled chair. He kept his words minimal. Jane could see that he was becoming overwhelmed and agitated. She sat her cup on the tray and crossed to him. “Lord Buxton, would you like to go lie down now?”  
“Yes, Jane, I would. Thank you.”  
Jane pushed his chair from the parlor, pausing at the group of men from the railroad who chatted amiably with William. “Darling, I’m taking your father up to his room.”  
“Thank you, my sweet.” His kiss lingered on her lips for longer than was appropriate. When he pulled away, they shared a smile. William watched her wheel his father to the lift he’d had installed, waiting to see if she needed help. When they disappeared inside, he turned back to his conversation.  
Lord Buxton waited until Jane had wheeled him into his room before he spoke. “I haven’t seen my son this happy since Peggy was pregnant with Joseph. And I have you to thank for that.”  
“He makes me happy as well.”  
“Will you two be getting married or has your distaste for it soured you against it completely?”  
Lord Buxton grabbed onto her shoulder as she helped him onto the bed. They both grunted with effort, the bed squeaking loudly. Jane stood up, breathing heavily as she pushed the hair from her face. The door to the bedroom whipped opened.  
“Whore!”  
Lord Buxton and Jane looked on in shock as Meredith screamed at the top of her lungs. “What on earth!”  
“Get thee behind me, Satan! WHORE of Babylon!”  
Jane yelled as Meredith grabbed her by the hair and flung her against the wall.  
“William! William!” Lord Buxton could do nothing but watch as the crazed governess slapped and clawed at Jane, who did her best to defend herself. Jane pulled against the hand that held her hair, ripping it out by the roots. She balled up her fist and socked Meredith in the mouth. Feet thundered up the stairs. The two women clawed at each other. But Jane landed more blows, punching the crazed girl in the face and stomach.  
William grabbed Jane about the waist and a man from railroad grabbed Meredith. “What the bloody hell is going on here!”  
“This whore-“  
“Say it again and I'll cut out your tongue.” Jane squabbled at Meredith until William bounced her hard against his body.  
“Meredith, I’ll ask you once to stop calling my fiancé a whore.”  
“Fiance?” The fire doused from the enraged governess with that one word. “You…you’re marrying her?” Meredith’s bottom lip and chin trembled.  
William sighed. “Yes, Meredith, Jane and I are to be married. Now, what is the meaning of this?”  
“She was getting into bed with your father. Just like that harlot, Rebecca.”  
“Oh for God’s sake, I was not.”  
William looked between his fiancé and his father. “She helped me into bed.”  
“They were huffing and puffing. Just like he and Rebecca.” Meredith smirked, feeling righteous.  
“I’m not a light man and I’ve no use of my legs. I tried to help her as best I could.” He shrugged. “And I’ll not have you speak ill of Rebecca, Meredith. She was very kind to me and nursed me in convalescence.”  
“I didn’t know nursing involved intercourse, Lord Buxton.”  
“Get out. All of you out!” Jane moved forward to help him onto the bed. “Out!”  
The crowd left an old man to his grief on the side of his bed. “Meredith, you’re dismissed. You may stay until the end of the week to give you time to make arrangements.”  
“But William-“  
He held up his hand. “I’ve put up with your attempts to bed me since the death of my late wife. I will not tolerate you insulting my future wife nor the memory of a person my father was quite fond of.”  
The house began to clear out as Meredith threw herself at William. “No! Please! Don’t make me go!” She clutched at him, trying desperately to kiss him.  
“Meredith, stop this!” He grabbed her by her upper arms and forced her back. She twisted away and stumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“But…I love you, William.” She looked up at him with heartbroken doe eyes. “You love me too. I know you do.”  
He shook his head. “No, Meredith, I don’t.” He started to say that he loved Jane, but she shook her head.  
“You said yes when I told you I loved you. I gave you my innocence.” William jerked as if slapped. Oh hell, no wonder she’d become so attached to him. Meredith screwed up her face. “But you like whores. You and your father.” She gathered herself up. “I thought if I couldn’t have you, I could have your father.”  
“Meredith-“  
“She was so surprised when I shoved her.”  
“Jane, go get the constable.”  
“Yes, William.” Jane ran from the room.  
William grabbed Meredith by the arm and hustled her up the stairs and to her quarters. “You stay right there.”  
Meredith looked up at him. “You really don’t love me?”  
Her heart break cut him deeply but he couldn’t lie to her. He’d already done enough and so much worse. “No, Meredith, I don’t.”  
She dropped her head, tears raining down to the floor. He released her arm and backed out of the room, locking the door behind him. Taking a deep breath and adjusting his waistcoat, he hurried downstairs.  
Apologies and fare-thee-wells filled the house as William sent the last few stragglers home. When the constable arrived, he escorted the man upstairs to Meredith’s bedroom. He knocked softly to announce their presence then opened the door.  
“Christ!”  
“Oh my god!” William looked away from the macabre scene. Meredith’s limp body swung gently back and forth from the light fixture. Her eyes protruded from their sockets, her lips a purplish blue and her tongue black.  
“William?” Jane knocked on the doorjamb. “Is everything alright?”  
“No, no, Jane. Stay right there.” Too late, she’d already poked her head in the door. Her horrified gasp struck him more than his governess’s strung up corpse. “Cut her down.” He hustled Jane from the doorway and clutched her to his chest. His normally articulate love couldn’t form sentences. She could barely for words, stammering in her shock and horror.


	9. Chapter 9

The hot summer sun beat down on Cranford. It wanted one final scorcher before it would let autumn arrive with warmer colors but cooler air. The children had worn themselves down into an afternoon nap in the cool of the house. William watched Jane fan herself on the lawn chair. He licked his lips as he watched the sweat run down her neck and between her breasts. He pushed himself out of his chair and crossed to her.  
“My sweet, I’m ready for another lesson.” He offered her his hand, shading her from the sun with his height.  
“Oh William, it’s so hot…”  
“I believe I told you that next time I would use my mouth.” Her lips parted then her hand slipped into his. “Where shall we go?” She looked about for a comfortable but secluded spot.  
“The barn.”  
They ran like reckless teenagers across the lawns to the barn. His mouth crashed to hers as soon as the door shut behind her. He hustled her to a workbench, his hands roaming her body only to return to squeeze her breasts. She perched on the table as she’d instructed him to do, gathering her skirts up around her waist. She lifted her hips so that he could pull her knickers down. He cast them aside without a care.  
His large hand grabbed her thigh as he knelt between her widespread legs. His lips kissed a line down the firm muscle. A brush of teeth at the bend of her leg had her breathing heavily. “Your second lesson, William, is cunnilingus. Oral pleasure of woman using lips and tongue, as well as fingers.” She shuddered, his warm breath passing over her most vulnerable spot.  
“It’s like some otherworldly flower, so lush and beautiful.”  
“Why William, you’ve the heart of a poet.” He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, musky and heady, and it aroused his cock within his trousers. “Use your fingers to open it more.” He pushed back her dark pink labia and was rewarded with a whitish pink pearl. “See that little nubbin, William?”  
“I do.”  
He noticed her hands flexing, the repeated hitch in her breast as she lay bare before him. “That’s the clitoris. It’s extremely sensitive and the more attention it receives, the more and harder I will orgasm.” He darted in but she reached down and stopped him. “Not yet, not yet.” She seemed almost afraid of him touching it. “First, take your fingers, these two,” She held up her pointer and middle fingers. “And slide them inside me.” Her mouth opened a bit more as he did it. He watched her face flush. “You’ve used your fingers on a woman before, haven’t you?”  
He grinned. “I have.” And he showed her something he knew as well. “And if I turn them like this…” He pressed his fingertips into her sweet spot and made her groan deep and loud. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up even as her mouth dropped open.  
“Such a good student you are, William.” She was breathless now. And he wanted to keep her that way.  
“What next, Ms. Harding?” He kept up the petting, keeping her from concentrating.  
“Tongue…stop with your fingers and use your tongue. Taste me…”  
William didn’t look away from her as he brought his fingers, coated with her juices, to his lips. He sucked them clean then leaned down. He broke eye contact with her to close his eyes and savor of the feel of her quivering walls around the muscle of his tongue. Her thighs reflexively closed around his head as he fucked her with his tongue, her mewling spurring him on.  
“That’s enough…use your fingers again.” He leaned back and thrust his fingers in, harder this time to make her shout. He resumed his torture on her sweet spot.  
“Like this?”  
“Yes, William…” He watched her lick her lips with her eyes closed, trying to keep her composure. He felt confident that his actions were shredding every bit of it.  
“What next, Jane?”  
“Remember the pearl you discovered? The clitoris?”  
“Yes.” He kissed her thigh, enjoying her pleasurable distraction immensely.  
“Lick. Lick it as if it’s the tastiest sweet you’ve ever been given.” William did as he was told, grinning as she melted to the table. He lapped at her little, hard bundle of nerves. He tested the different angles and edges of his tongue to see which ones made her writhe the most, made her shout. “Suck, William.” She started to give him the analogy of a ripe berry, but he didn’t need it. He closed his lips around it and sucked.  
Jane’s hips moved of their own design. He grinned against her wet, swollen flesh. She had to be close. Her entire body trembled. “Now use it all. Combine everything-“ She gasped. He continued to suck her clit, worrying it between his lips even as his tongue flicked it within his mouth. His fingers pressed against her sweet spot. “Oh Christ! Oh god, William! Don’t stop! Right there! Right there!” She pulled on his hair as her back arched. Her orgasm squirted all over his hand and into his mouth. He gently licked her clean then lowered her skirt, sucking her juices from his fingers.  
He leaned over her panting form. How easy it would to free himself from his trousers and take her. “How did I perform?” He marveled at her sweaty, flushed face, finding it more beautiful than he had ever imagined.  
“Splendidly, William, simply marvelous.”  
“What next? I’m hungry for knowledge.” He pressed his painfully hard cock against her center. She pulled him down into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She hummed in enjoyment as he thrust against her. She had the same thought he did. She reached for his trousers and his heart skipped a beat.  
“Your third lesson, my handsome lover, is exhibition.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
She unzipped him and reached into his trousers. “Exhibition; being watched, performing for another.” She stroked him firmly with each word, bringing a deep, hard exhale each time.  
He laughed. “But there are only two of us here.”  
“And it is me that you will perform for.” He frowned, tilting his head to the side adorably. “You’re going to stroke this magnificent prick of yours until you come off. Show me how to give you pleasure with my hand. Show me how you like it, William.”  
He swallowed. Her words only increased the pressure building in him, pressure that needed a release. “Where?”  
“In the chair.” He sat down as she sat up. “Hmmm, I do believe this will be several lessons in one. Exhibitionism, voyeurism and mutual masturbation.”  
“Explain, my darling.”  
“Stroke, my sweet William.” She took his hand and spit into it then wrapped it around his cock. His mouth opened just a bit. “I will watch you; you will watch me, exhibition and voyeurism… We will give ourselves pleasure together at the same time, mutual masturbation.”  
William watched this woman he loved in wonder as she lifted her skirts to display herself to him again. Her slippered feet braced on his wide-set knees. He licked his lips as she touched herself. Her fingers, using her juices, slicked over her clit. He became so focused on her that his hand stopped.  
“Stroke, William.”  
“Yes, Jane.”  
His gaze flicked to her face. “You should be observant. Not only watching my hand between my legs, but watching my face, listening to my breath… “  
“Darling, please…”  
“Please what, sweet William?” He had been about to tell her climb onto his lap and hang the rest of his lesson. He wanted to feel her clench around his cock. It’d been so long since he’d made love to a woman.  
He met her eyes. Her playful but intense passion glowed in them. “How many more lessons before I can be inside you?”  
Jane swallowed. “Excellent question, I hadn’t decided.”  
He surged up, crashing his mouth to hers. The kiss was hungry and demanding. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking their bodies together. The length of his cock slid along her pussy lips. “Please, Jane, don’t make me beg.” His breathless words plucked at her self-control. The sound of the barn door opening saved her from answering. William tucked himself away and quickly pulled her skirt down.  
“Master William?”  
“Yes, Evie?”  
“Lord Buxton asked for you.”  
“I’ll be right there.” He waited for the servant to close the door before turning around. Jane took his mouth, her hand wrapped around his cock and pulled it free from his trousers.  
“Next lesson, hands…” She stroked him as he fumbled through her skirts to her bare cunt underneath. His fingers pushed inside her in time with her strokes of his cock. She rode his hand while he thrust into hers. Their moans mingled at their mouths.  
“I’m so close, my darling.”  
Jane squeezed him tighter, passing her thumb over the dark head of his cock. He’d grown harder in her grip. He gasped and thrust his tongue into her mouth, whimpering as he came. He kissed her deeper, pulling her body against his. He guided her free hand to her clit. “Your turn again.” He petted his fingers over that sweet spot as she rubbed her clit. He sucked her in deep as she keened her release into his mouth.  
William cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “You’re amazing. You amaze me, my darling love.” He kissed her, drawing her closer. Jane looked into his eyes and knew she was utterly in love with this man. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold out from giving herself to him. Lord knows they probably wouldn’t make it to the wedding. But she had a few more things to teach him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane looked out over the classroom. When school resumed, she had nearly half the room full of children. It warmed her heart. The children of Cranford received an education because of her, not because they had the money to go off to an academy. William promised that wouldn’t change when they were married. No matter how he ignited her heart and body, if he prevented her from teaching, the marriage wouldn’t last.  
The day ended and the children hurried off home for chores. William strode into the school house. “There’re the ones I love.” Millicent and William looked up from the readers and chorused ‘Papa!’ He kissed his children on their foreheads. “Out to the carriage with you, I need to speak with Jane.”  
“Yes, Papa.”  
He watched them put their books away and grab their coats before ducking out the door. She’d already risen from her chair when he turned back around. He strode to her quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to his body tightly.  
"I've missed you terribly, Jane."  
"I've miss you too, William."  
His thumb caressed her bottom lip then her cheek. His lips brushed her then his thumb caressed again. She parted her lips for his next kiss, breathing him in. His thumb caressed her bottom lip a third time. Jane licked the pad of it and scraped it with her teeth. His third kiss was demanding and passionate, deeper than the two before. His hand slipped into her hair and he pulled her harder against his body.  
When the two pulled apart, they were breathless and excited. She licked her lips nervously. "When would you like your next lesson?"  
"As soon as possible. My father is anxious to announce the engagement."  
"You and I are to go riding this weekend, yes?"  
"Yes, we are. But I don't-"  
She placed her fingers against his lips. "This weekend, my love." She nuzzled his cheek, breathing in the scent of his aftershave cologne, fresh air and sweat. Her heart clenched in her chest. She had a moment of doubt and pulled away from him. "William?"  
"Yes, Jane?"  
"Why do you love me?" He opened his mouth to speak. "I know your body responds to mine. It fits to mine like a puzzle piece, like home. Nothing I've never felt before. But is that all?"  
"I don't know where all this is coming from. Jane, I love you. You're smart and funny and kind and caring. My father and children adore you. I adore you. You're my first thought when I awake and my last before sleep. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Jane smiled, blinking back happy tears. "I love you, William." He kissed her again, soft and sincere then pulled away. "Would you care to give me a ride home?"  
"I would be honored." He clasped his hands and waited while she tidied the room and gathered her things. He helped her down the steps to the school house then into the driver's seat of the carriage next to him. She rested her hand on his thigh the entire way to his cottage.  
Millicent and William giggled as their father kissed their teacher at her door. He longed to stay with her but without a governess or a nurse to care for his father, he was needed at home more. He needed to hire another of both. But that could wait until after the engagement announcement.


	11. Chapter 11

The horse on which Jane rode side saddle trotted next to William’s horse. He had a sad smile on his face, remembering another ride he’d taken with his late wife Peggy. She’d ridden the horse like a man. Her free spirit had won his heart. Jane didn’t move in the saddle. She rode to the side. He mentally willed her to move, alas she didn’t.  
Instead, she gave a click of her tongue and handled the horse expertly from the side saddle. He raised his eyebrow at the cheeky little grin she shot him over the shoulder as her horse pulled away down the natural clearing. When he finally caught up to her, she’d already come down from the saddle and was securing her horse to a tree.  
William looked around the copse of trees. “How’d you find this place?”  
“A stroll home from your manor.” She unwound the scarf from her hair then unpinned the curls as he watched, leant forward in the saddle, his forearm resting on the pommel. “Are you coming down or what?”  
“I’m trying to figure out what you’re doing.”  
Jane grinned then looked down at the ground. She raised just her eyes as she dropped her hands to her sash and untied it. She reached behind her to deftly unclasp the buttons that held her bodice over the dress. She tilted her head to the side as she pushed the neckline down over her shoulders and let the soft fabric flutter to the grass at her feet.  
“Jane, love, someone might see us.” William swung down from the saddle and led the horse closer by the reins.  
She shook her head and stepped out of the circle of fabric. His gaze devoured her lack of knickers but more tantalizing was the thigh stockings and the riding boots. “Not unless they followed us.”  
Jane tied the reins of William’s horse to the reins of her horse. His lips found her shoulder and kissed up to her neck. He scraped her pulse with his teeth as he wrapped his arms around her torso. “What’s my next lesson, Ms. Harding?”  
“Ah ah, you have far too many clothes on, Mr. Buxton. Everything off, this instant.” She bent to unroll her stockings and he caught her hands.  
“Leave these on, please my love.”  
Jane grinned. “Alright, William, now off with your clothes.” Her eyes devoured him. They'd been bare in some part or another before. This, this was the first time he saw her with nothing on, to her knowledge. And this was the first time she'd seem wholly nude. The jacket and waistcoat joined her bodice and shift.  
"Would you like to help me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." His open mouth hovered over hers as they made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged off shirt and suspenders. Their hands rested on the waistband of his trousers. His mouth closed the distance to take her lips with barely restrained ardor. His fingers twitched, but William knew if he touched her now, there'd be no lesson, no waiting until his 'graduation' on their wedding night. He'd have her in the grass, in the warm afternoon sunshine.  
Jane unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them off his hips. He brought his hands up to cradle her jaw. The snug trousers fell to the tops of his thighs. She broke the kiss so he could peel them away like a second skin. His hard cock bobbed once in the open air before her hand closed around it.  
"Please, Jane..." Please, Jane, use your hands, use your mouth, let me have you. It became an instant chorus in his head at the touch of her hand.  
"Hush, my love, let's get you undressed first." He crouched to unlace his boots and step from the trousers. Jane skimmed her fingertips over his warm flesh. Her resolve began to crumble. This beautiful man was hers. In a short time, in the eyes of God and country and the eyes of the law, he'd be hers forever. But for now, their secret illicitness thrilled her. That he accepted her bold and brazen attitude, her sexuality and sensuality.  
Her lips trailed kisses along his shoulder and across his chest. "Jane?" She hummed, lost in the warmth of his skin against her lips. Her fingertips rested on his waist. "My lesson."  
"For now, it's simply restraint."  
"I think I've shown great restraint these recent months." He chuckled but cut off, sucking in a breath as her nails scraped along his illiac furrow to the trunk of his cock.  
"I want to touch you." She swallowed as she looked up at him. "Before we proceed with the lesson. I want to touch you." Her palms skimmed up his chest then down. His lips parted while her hand wrapped around him and began to stroke. He leaned down, kissing her open mouthed. His hands rested on her shoulders, thumbs caressing the length of her throat to her collarbone in a sweeping half circle.  
He groaned, pushing forward into her hand. "I won't last much longer, darling." The pressure built. He might've lasted longer were it not so long between their trysts. But he'd foregone pleasure without her. It felt hollow and empty, not even a release.  
Her tongue traced his bottom lip. "Alright, my darling...up against the tree."  
"I'm sorry?"  
She released him and retrieved her head scarf from the pile of clothes. "Up against the tree. Hug it."  
He laughed then his grin fell as she raised an eyebrow. "You're serious."  
"Absolutely, now up against the tree or you'll have to take care of that handsome, hard prick yourself." William frowned but did as she commanded. She faced him on the other side of the tree. "Give me your hands, William. Hug the tree."  
"Jane, please explain this."  
"Today's lesson is bondage and punishment." She tried his wrists with her scarf. "Not true bondage, though. The bondage I witnessed and was a party to involved leather and metal and restraints that buckled. It was momentarily enjoyable but not something I am fond of."  
"Then why do this?"  
"Because I believe you need to taste all the fruits of pleasure. Just as I did." She trailed her fingers along his arm. The muscles tensed as he tested the scarf and her knots. "Careful, my love, if you rip it, you will buy me a new one."  
William sighed as she pressed kisses over his straining shoulders and upper back. Her hands never stopped moving. Her palms caressed, nails scraped, lips and tongue tasted. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute of it. He would return the favor, she could be sure. There was no comfortable way he could stand against the tree with his hardened cock jutting out.  
"Having troubles, my love?"  
"I can't get positioned comfortably."  
"Here...let me help." He didn't like the sound of that, but her touch was gentle yet firm as she positioned him, upper body leaned forward but with his ass sticking out. "There. Isn't that better?"  
"Slightly. My prick has room but now my shoulders are strained and my back isn't exactly comfortable."  
His body fought itself. He wanted to stiffen at the touch of the riding crop along his thigh and yet, he wanted to melt against her as she pressed her lovely breasts and soft belly against his back. "Don't worry, William. This won't be long. Now comes the punishment part. You've done nothing to warrant punishment, but you need to feel this."  
She caressed the end of the crop across the front of both his thighs then brought it up under his erection. He held his breath, thinking she was going to strike it. He might very well faint if she did. Maybe that's why she tied him to the tree. To keep him from falling to ground. Merciful fate, she did not. The crop skimmed up his chest then she used it to turn his chin.  
"Remember I love you, William."  
"I love you too, Jane." He shouted, surprised at the sting at the end of the whistle as the crop cut through the air and connected with his round ass. She struck his ass three more times before she moved to the thighs, striking each with purpose thrice. He pulled on the scarf and felt the fabric rip.  
Then her lips were on the welts, kissing them tenderly. He groaned at the feel of her tongue against the pulsing pain. He groaned deeper as she began to stroke him from behind. Her hot breath against his ear surprised him but felt electric down his spine. "Did you enjoy it?"  
"Not in the least." Her thumb passed over the head of his cock, causing him to shudder.  
She brought the drop of pre-cum to her lips and licked. "Your prick says otherwise."  
He managed a breathless laugh. "My prick enjoys your hand." Jane shrugged. "Please untie me."  
"Yes, my love." She untied the scarf, tsking at the rip in the fabric. William stood upright and stretched. Jane bit her lip. This Adonis incarnate was hers. She threaded the scarf through her hands then held it out to him. "Now, it's your turn."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tie me to the tree and whip me as I have whipped you."  
"Jane, I can't."  
"You can and you will."  
He seized her and clamped his arm around her waist, trapping his cock between them. "Why can't we just make love in the sun?" He didn't wait for her to answer. His mouth came down on hers and her back came up against the tree. His mouth moved to her throat, kissing and nibbling. He pulled his hips back to tease along her dewing slit. "You want it as much as I do."  
"I do. Yes, god, I do." He lifted her leg around his waist.  
"Then let me have you." He practically panted against her chest.  
"Tie me to the tree and whip me first."  
"Then?"  
"William."  
"You push me too far, Jane." He tugged her hair back harder than he intended, but she rewarded him with a gasp. His mouth was demanding on hers. He pressed her against the tree.  
"Do this, William. You'll never know if it's something you want."  
"I want you." He kissed her throat. "So much it's painful. Sharp and deep. I need you, Jane."  
Jane swallowed. He'd never spoken truer words. But she was nothing, if not stubborn. She would let him have her, completely. But he needed to do this. "Tie me to the tree, William."  
He sighed. "If that is what you want."  
"Yes, darling." He tied her wrists tightly then moved back around the tree. She didn't have the disadvantage of an erection and yet, she bent to stick her ass out. He raised an eyebrow. Did she like this punishment? Is that why she'd insisted he do this? He teased the end of the crop down her thigh, pressing his cock against her ass.  
"Do you like this? It's not leather and metal...but perhaps you enjoy being helpless before the man you love?" He stepped back and brought the crop up between her legs. She shifted slightly. Her cry stabbed through him at the first strike across her ass. He hit her as many times as she hit him, six total. But he didn't strike her thighs. "Tell me, Jane, do you like the pain?"  
"Not particularly."  
He thrust his fingers inside her. "But you're so wet, my love. Was I right the first time? Do you enjoy being helpless and beholden to me?"  
He withdrew his fingers only to use the slick pads to rub her clit. "Yes...being at your mercy and will is erotic and strange and delicious."  
William teased the handle of the crop along her slit. "I could take you right now. You wouldn't fight me. You wouldn't be able to stop me."  
"You could...but that's not you, William."  
He pushed the handle of the crop just barely inside her. He felt the shudder ripple through her. "Tell me you want me." He pushed the handle a bit more, relishing the squirm of her ass against his throbbing cock.  
"I want you, William."  
He withdrew the crop. "Tell me you need me, Jane." He pushed the crop back into her slowly and a bit further.  
She pressed her flushed face against the rough bark. "I need you, William." This had turned against her in a way she hadn't expected.  
He withdrew the crop then moved around the tree. Untying her swiftly, he swept her up into his arms and took her mouth. They were creatures of need and desire. He drank of her kisses and moans as he dropped to his knees and laid her in the grass.  
"I love you, Jane." He reached under her thigh and positioned himself.  
"I love you," He thrust forward, taking her completely, coming to the base of his cock and stopping her words, her very breath in her chest. She sighed his name, lost in him, "William..."  
He thrust slow and deep, savoring the way she trembled around him. Her arms and legs wrapped around him locked him against her. Her cunt cleaved to every inch of him. She stretched to fit him so snug it took his breath away. Their bodies pushed against each other even though they held on tightly.  
William knew in his heart the ceremony would just be formality. This...this moment was their wedding. Their bodies and hearts, their very souls entwined in nature and under the eyes of God and creation. He brought her to release twice before he found his own, buried inside her. Their shared breath loud among the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite scenes EVER to write and rereading it to post, I STILL love it as much as when I wrote it.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Buxton sat in the solarium, staring out over the grounds. His new nurse wasn't as friendly or beautiful as Rebecca, but she did take excellent care of him. She was even trying to help him regain strength in his legs and eventually the use of them.  
William burst into the room. "Father, are you ready?"  
"Ready for what, William?"  
"The guests! The engagement party you insisted Jane and I throw."  
"Oh, why yes. I hadn't realized it was time."  
William blinked. "Angela, do you think my father looks a bit pale?"  
His nurse squinted. "I believe you're right. Jonathan, are you feeling well?"  
He sighed. "It's merely a slight headache. I'll be fine."  
William crouched to look in his father's eyes. "That's what you said the last time. I'm calling the doctor."  
"That's not necessary."  
"Nonsense, father." William covered his father's hands. "Please, I would hate such a joyous day to be marred by something unfortunate happening."  
Jonathan looked from their hands to his son's earnest eyes. "Alright." William kissed his father's forehead then left them to summon the doctor. He found Jane pacing the library, wringing her hands.  
"My sweet, are you alright?" William stopped her and held her by her upper arms. "Talk to me, darling."  
"William...I..." She stared at his chest, summoning her courage until he tipped her chin up. She found solace in his eyes and her nerves loosened. "I'm not looking forward to tonight."  
"Why?"  
"It's too close to London society. We'll have strangers in our home simply because you and your father must play politics and invite them to the party."  
"It cannot be helped. I'm sorry, my sweet." He rubbed his hands up over her shoulders. His thumbs caressed the line of her throat. "But I will be there."  
"I know..." She looked up at him. "You know I love you very much to put myself through his."  
"I know." He used his thumbs under her chin to hold her still so he could feast at her mouth. "Perhaps we can steal a moment during the party."  
She grinned. "Perhaps...a quick fuck in the office?"  
William returned her grin. "How about a quick fuck now?" He laughed, loud and sharp as she threw her arms around him. His laughter stopped; their tongues tangling. He spun her around and flipped the dress up to expose her ass. He fumbled with the buttons of his trousers. Then he filled her. Her body pushed back against his as he pushed forward and up into her.  
Since that first time in the woods, the lessons had stopped, replaced by an unquenchable need for each other. They stole moments together. At the school house and her cottage, at the railroad offices and various rooms around Buxton House. William couldn't wait until they were married and they could make love in his bed without causing scandal. Their stolen moments would cause enough scandal if anyone found out before the wedding.  
He held her chin to the side so they could kiss. His sharp, deep thrusts took her breath. His came faster. She reached back to hold his hand at her hip, their bodies moving in sync. His body trembled as he found his release, open mouth against her cheek. His teeth scraped her soft skin. He started to promise to make it up to her later.  
The door to the library opened. "William, the doctor-" Angela stopped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." She backed out of the door and closed it firmly. Jane and William looked at one another before laughing. Someone was bound to catch them. The wedding couldn't come soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

William stood in the church yard, his hands clasped at his waist. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. How could explain the abrupt pain in his chest, his heart and soul? Jane would think he had doubts, second thoughts. She would shut down and pull away. They'd nearly moved all her belongings to Buxton House. If he said something now, she would run.  
How could he tell her that by marrying her he would be saying goodbye to Peggy truly? That he'd burying his wife all over again? He stared down at the grave stone. His shoulders silently shook. He'd loved her with a purity and an innocence that they'd both long lost. She'd given him three beautiful children and five years of happiness. It felt like betrayal.  
His sniffed as the wheels of his father's chair approached. "William, my boy, what are you doing out here? The guests have started to arrive."  
His breath shook as he drew it. "Am I making a mistake, father?"  
The chair rolled up to his side. "Do you love Jane?"  
William looked to the sky, tears flowing freely. "More than I ever thought possible again." He searched the brilliant blue above him for some sign.  
"Then no, you are not."  
William looked down at his father. "How do you know?"  
Jonathan Buxton sighed and dropped his hands in his lap. "Son, your mother gave me you. And many, many years of happiness. I mourned her death and had planned to remain alone until the end of my days."  
"This isn't comforting."  
"My point is, William, I loved Rebecca. She was a breath of fresh air. A lifeline when I'd given up. She kept me tethered to this world. It was she that I worked to get better for. Had she not been taken from me, I would have asked her to marry me eventually." William didn't know what to say so he said nothing. "We do not die when those we love do. They want us to be happy. That includes healing from the wound of their death and learning to love again." Jonathan sat forward in the chair. "Do you think Peggy would want to see you alone and in pain?"  
"No..."  
"Then if you truly love Jane, you are not making a mistake." William looked up into the sky, away from his father. "What brought this on?"  
"I feel as if I am truly saying good-bye to her."  
Lord Buxton nodded. "I can sympathize but William, if you don't marry that girl, you will regret it."  
William swung around. "Do you know me so well?"  
"Yes and no, I would have liked for you to remarry to a woman of note."  
"She is...Her family is of some importance in London."  
"Then we are both happy. Now, dry your tears and go inside. You do not have to say goodbye to Peggy. She lives on in your children."  
William swallowed and nodded. His sadness faded as more guests arrived. He did not forget it, but his nerves replaced it. Then it was time and she walked down the aisle to him. They were joined in the eyes of law and man.  
Her worried eyes met his just before their lips met. How selfish he had been not to see her fear and worry. His need to comfort her with himself overcame his sense of propriety. Their chaste kiss became something more as he wrapped his arm about her waist and pulled her against him. He breathed her in as she gasped, surprised and delighted.  
"I present to you, William and Jane Buxton."  
He leaned in as they exited the church to receive their guests and congratulations. "I can't wait to get you home, Mrs. Buxton." Jane grinned as he slipped his arm around his waist. Perhaps marriage wasn't all that bad after all. In teaching William the few carnal lessons they'd undertaken, she'd taught herself that what might have once seemed like a prison, now looked like paradise.


End file.
